Pamela Adlon
Pamela Fionna Adlon (née Segall; born July 9, 1966) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for Voicing: Bobby Hill in King of the Hill. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2015-2016) - Gunther *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - Zach Nichols (eps1-20), Buyer (ep16) *All Grown Up! (2004) - Sean Butler (ep14) *As Told By Ginger (2002) - Dustin (ep31) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Alien Force (2010) - Kevin's Mom (ep44) *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Bob's Burgers (2012-2014) - Kristi (ep28), Olsen Benner, Teenage Girl#1 (ep16) *Bobby's World (1992-1998) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1995) - Violet (ep13) *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *Costume Quest (2019) - Bakin' Guest #2 (ep5), Jackie Carver *Cow and Chicken (1998) - Sow (ep30) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Carl (ep8), Martin (ep8) *Dexter's Laboratory (2001-2002) - Beau (ep66), Brother (a.k.a. Doo Dee; ep63), Kid (ep54), Kid#1 (ep54), Lunch Lady (ep54) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Lucky *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) - Baloo *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2006) - Ashley Spinelli (ep60) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Moose Pearson, Mr. Cheap (ep65), Skull (ep48), Steve the Cat (ep48), Sue (ep65), Twelve Year Old Boy (ep65), Woman Customer#1 (ep48) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Dewey *Disney's Recess (1997-2001) - Ashley Spinelli *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011) - Old Lady (ep36) *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016-2017) - Brigette Murphy, Additional Voices *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Drab Lieutenant (ep11), Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2010-2011) - Buford's Mom (ep51), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2014) - Rosey (ep25) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) - Fang (ep19) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Marni (ep6), Tattoo (ep17) *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Animal's Son (ep22) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Ma (ep9), Sis (ep9) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003) - Hector (ep1) *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) - Alice (ep10), Kiki (ep10), Little Kiki (ep10), Ugly Young Lady (ep10) *Jumanji (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Kid Notorious (2003) - Additional Voices *King of the Hill (1997-2010) - Bobby Hill *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2017) - Elan (ep19), Ymojin (ep19) *Mongo Wrestling Alliance (2011) - Additional Voices *Mr. Pickles (2016) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2001) - Otto (ep32) *Phantom 2040 (1994-1996) - Sparks *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Benji (ep31), Chocko (ep20), Gizmo (ep20), Gwen (ep18), Henry (ep41), Kids' Mom (ep41), Officer Meyer (ep31), Seymor (ep2), Taboo, Toddler (ep41) *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999-2002) - Bawling Kid (ep12), Schoolgirl (ep44), Young Surfer (ep14), Young Tito *Rugrats (1992-2002) - Baby Drew, Boy (ep64), Dean, Sticky (ep47), Wiseguy (ep16) *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Lucas *Sanjay and Craig (2016) - Chido *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Andy Johnson, Crying Hamster (ep2), Customer#2 (ep1), Dress Seller (ep2), Elephant Wrangler (ep9), Girl Wood Gnome (ep1), Judge (ep20), Mrs. Runion, Nurse (ep22), Operator (ep22), Oscar's Mom (ep5), Stage Parent (ep3), Team Member#2 (ep4), Team Member#3 (ep4), Waitress (ep10) *The Addams Family (1992) - Additional Voices *The Blues Brothers (1997) - Bobby G. *The Drinky Crow Show (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Vinnie Nasta (eps41-52), Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016) - Tabby (ep22) *The Mighty B! (2011) - Murdock (ep34) *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Child (ep6), Mother (ep6), Sarah (ep6) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) - Additional Voices *The Oblongs (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *The Problem Solverz (2011) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (2000-2001) - Saiful, Tano (ep54) *ThunderCats (2012) - Pumyra *Time Squad (2003) - Otto Osworth (ep24) *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1997-1999) - Judy, Additional Voices *TripTank (2014-2016) - Bob's Kid (ep20), Bobby (ep18), Child 2 (ep10), Daughter (ep17), Dennis (ep7), Donnie, Kid (ep10), Son (ep9), Timmy (ep11), Tina (ep19), Wanda (ep21), Woman Under Dryer (ep25) *Uncle Grandpa (2013) - Additional Voices *Unsupervised (2012) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2003) - Bobby Blather (ep18), Chris (ep7), Eddie (ep7), Janey (ep18) *WordGirl (2007-2011) - Additional Voices *Zevo-3 (2011) - Angel (ep22) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Ashley Spinelli *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Ashley Spinelli *Disney's Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) - Ashley Spinelli *Gen¹³ (2000) - Additional Voices *O' Christmas Tree (1999) - Baby Bear *The Animatrix (2003) - Jue, Manabu 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Ernie 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World (2001) - McNugget#1 *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) - McNugget#1 *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island (1999) - McNugget#1 *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - McNugget#1 *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors From Outer Space (1998) - McNugget#1 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - Female Turtle#1 *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Ashley Spinelli *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - Taylor, Trevor, Tyler *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Fairy#2 *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Vidia *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Vidia *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - A.G. Skinner *Tinker Bell (2008) - Vidia *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Vidia *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Vidia 'Shorts' *Disney Fairies (2011-2014) - Vidia *Disney Fairies: How I Train (2012) - Vidia (ep3) *Disney Fairies: How to: (2012) - Vidia *Disney Fairies: Rosetta's Garden (2012) - Vidia (ep1) *Pixie Hollow Bake Off (2013) - Vidia *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2007) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Milo Murphy's Law: The Phineas and Ferb Effect (2018) - Brigette Murphy *Edith Ann's Christmas (Just Say Noël) (1996) - Additional Voices *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Vidia 'Web Animation' *Best Fiends (2017) - Additional Voices *Zombie College (2000) - Skip, Zelda Anime Voice Work 'Movies' *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2000) - Leila 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Ket *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Web Series' *SockPuppet Theatre (2012-2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Arthur's Math Carnival (1998) - Arthur Read *Arthur's Reading Games (2000) - Arthur Read *Arthur's Thinking Games (1999) - Arthur Read *Disney's Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Dainty Lady Figurehead *Fallout (1997) - Nicole *Grim Fandango (1998) - Carla, Pugsy *Pajama Sam: Games to Play on Any Day (2001) - Pajama Sam *Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening (1998) - Pajama Sam *Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet (1999) - Pajama Sam *Pajama Sam's Lost & Found (1998) - Pajama Sam *Pajama Sam In: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside (1996) - Pajama Sam *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Jinx 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Shinra *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (125) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2019. Category:American Voice Actors